


That's Right My Type

by mintwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Newspaper Boy AU, One Shot, puppies :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintwo/pseuds/mintwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the struggles of being a newspaper boy</p><p>involves questionable friendships, cute puppies, and an unamused kyungsoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Right My Type

**Author's Note:**

> the summary makes it sound like a rlly cute love story but in reality it's a shitty oneshot,, my bad
> 
> (also get it? my type,, type as in like,, newspaper type? ok)

He walked outside, his feet crunching the gravel of the parking lot as he left the newspaper distributor’s office. The large satchel he was just given was heavy against his side as he moved.  When he reached his bike he lazily swung one of his long legs over the seat and slowly made his way onto it. He’d picked up this job over the summer because Baekhyun had convinced him that it was easy work. Baekhyun was a fucking liar. Chanyeol had woken up at 4 am every day for the past month to be able to deliver to all the homes on his route before 7 am. His legs were sore from all the sudden exercise, and by now he’d almost gotten hit by a car about 4 times. He had just wanted to get a simple job to make some easy money during the summer inbetween the times when he’s not relaxing, chilling by the pool, or playing his guitar at the beach to attract chicks. With this job though, he was going to bed early every night so he could wake up before the sun was even out, and by the time he was done he was too tired to do anything the rest of the day. It was totally killing his summer vibe.

 

Chanyeol looked down at the crumpled paper in his hands with the messily scrawled list of addresses for his route today. One address in particular caught his eye, the last one on the list. It was a house he only delivered to every other week, and Chanyeol regretted getting up this morning when he saw it was on his route today. Everytime he delivered paper to that house, without fail, a demon dog from the depths of hell would run out of seemingly nowhere and chase him for several blocks before giving up and turning back home.

 

The first time it had happened was during Chanyeol’s second week on this job. He had rode up to the house and quickly tossed out a newspaper to land somewhere in the person’s driveway when he spotted a small dog at the front door. He had paused to look closer at the cute puppy, but then as if a switch had flipped the dog let out a piercing bark and shot straight towards him. He almost peed his pants as he quickly tried to regain footing on the pedals of his bike with his gangly limbs. Once he began rushing away from the house he felt relieved, but it was short lived as he heard several more loud barks trailing right behind him. Long story short, he finally lost the dog a few blocks down, but not without losing his dignity as well.

 

He had told Baekhyun about the demon mutt when he went over to his house for lunch that day, but rather than being met with sympathy he was gifted the sight of water spraying out of Baekhyun’s nose as he burst out laughing in the middle of drinking. At least he wasn’t the only one to lose their dignity now.

 

After battling with the sense of dread that had just fallen over him seeing the address listed on the paper, Chanyeol finally headed out to begin his work.

 

                                                                                                          -------------------

 

He was nearing the end of his route and that meant he was also nearing the hell house. He began to speed up his pedaling, not planning to slow down even for a second when passing the house, and readied the newspaper in his hand as he came near. He was looking towards the house to scan for any spot the hell spawn could pop out of when he was immediately jolted to his senses upon impact with a parked car he hadn’t noticed in front of him. He was slammed off his bike and hurled towards the pavement of the street, landing sharply on his side. His eyes had closed in pain, but he slowly opened them to see his bike twisted and mangled on the ground beside him.

 

He suddenly heard worried shouting coming from nearby, and managed to get himself into a sitting position before whoever was yelling became too concerned. He didn’t think anything was broken or sprained, he just felt the dull aftereffects of the impact in his body and, mainly, his head. He slowly turned and saw a boy, running hurriedly towards him. The boy knelt down next to him and looked at him with comically large eyes.

 

“Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Do I need to drive you to the hospital?” suddenly a different look took over the boy’s features and his worried questions became accusatory.

 

 “Why were you riding your bike so fast? Weren’t you looking in front of you? Hey wait where is your helmet!!”

 

If Chanyeol wasn’t feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him he would’ve laughed at the changing tone in questions being throwing at him. At the moment however, his current state only allowed him a soft chuckle as he looked toward the boy.

 

“I’m alright, I could use help getting up though.”

 

The boy quickly got to his feet and held out a hand for Chanyeol to take.

 

                                                                                                    -----------------------

 

Chanyeol was having a weird day. Like even weird for him (being best friends with Baekhyun meant getting dragged into crazy shit almost daily). He was currently inside the house that he dreaded passing every other week.

 

After the boy had helped him up he’d looked Chanyeol up and down disapprovingly at the state he was in. Chanyeol had glanced down as well to see a hole in the knee of his pants (an unintentional one, unlike the holes Baekhyun cut in his skinny jeans “in the name of fashion”), his shirt was wet from the dewy street, and his hands had scratches all along the palms from trying to brace his fall, blood slowly beginning to pool out of the marks.

 

Chanyeol had been dragged by the arm into the house by the boy who he now guessed, was none other than the owner of the devil dog. The boy had tersely said his name was Kyungsoo as he hauled him over to a kitchen and left him in front of a table to go rummage in a closet off to the side of the room. Chanyeol had dazedly replied with his own name before he gingerly sat down, hanging his paper satchel on the back of the chair, and wearily looked for any sign of the dog that had caused this whole mess.

 

Kyungsoo eventually came back to stand in front of him, looking down at him with a wet cloth in one hand and bandages in the other. Chanyeol belatedly realized he was waiting for him to take them, (stupid Chanyeol why would a stranger clean your wounds for you this isn’t a drama), so he reached out for the cloth and began to wipe slowly at his left hand’s palm, wincing and hissing at the sensation. Kyungsoo had sat in a chair next to him at the table and looked through his phone casually as Chanyeol cleaned himself up. When he was finished he awkwardly cleared his throat to bring Kyungsoo’s gaze back up from the screen of his phone.

 

“Uh, thanks… for letting me clean myself up.” He slightly winced at his slow dragging voice but Kyungsoo didn’t seem to notice or care as he stood up to take the cloth from Chanyeol and bring it over to the sink, “It’s fine, but maybe next time watch where you’re going?” As he said that he turned his head to give Chanyeol a stern glare over his shoulder.

 

He quickly flailed to defend himself, standing up and indignantly sputtering, “I was watching for Hades’ house pet to run around the rosebushes and come for my ass!!” After his outburst and seeing the immediate confused look on Kyungsoo’s face Chanyeol tightly snapped his mouth shut and turned red.

 

While Kyungsoo was staring dumbfounded at Chanyeol and the ever growing shade of red coloring his cheeks, a tiny click-clack noise quickly came from the hall towards the room they were in. Chanyeol’s embarrassment was immediately forgotten as fear of what he suspected was coming for him began to cement in his nerves. Kyungsoo must’ve heard the noise too as he looked towards the hallway with… was that a SMILE on his face?? Chanyeol was taken aback for moment seeing this so far cold and judging boy light up like the sun, his smile overtaking his face as he bent down to sit on his knees and hold his arms out to… oh that’s right the demon dog.

 

It ran into the room and straight into Kyungsoo’s arms, Chanyeol watching wearily, waiting for the dog to notice his presence and attack. Kyungsoo buried his face in the dog’s fur as it too nuzzled back into his neck. This did not at all fit the image he had made of the boy in their short meeting. And surely this dog was a twin to the much more evil and deadly demon he had previously encountered. After an awkward moment of Chanyeol standing off to the side watching the two cuddle, Kyungsoo stood back up with the – Chanyeol had to admit against his pride—rather tiny dog nestled in the cradle of his arms.

 

Kyungsoo turned towards him sighing, “Okay so what were you yelling about?” Chanyeol’s eyes flickered from Kyungsoo’s face to the dog in his arms and- oh what was it SLEEPING now?? Fuck that’s cute.

 

“Uh, your … the-“ Chanyeol weakly lifted his arm to point at the dog, now softly snoring, in Kyungsoo’s arms and felt the shame radiate off him as Kyungsoo lowered his head and looked up at Chanyeol from under his raised eyebrows.

 

“Why would you call my nini a dog from hell?” he put one hand on his hip as if he was actually waiting for an answer and Chanyeol abruptly found the stance cute on this tiny boy. Not to say he wasn’t also very, _very_ intimidated by him as well.

 

Chanyeol began rubbing the back of his neck, “Uh, it’s just that he’s been chasing me down the street for like 5 blocks everytime I try to deliver paper here? So I mean… yeah he’s kind of a devil.”

 

Kyungsoo actually managed to look surprised, glancing down at the tiny bundle in the nook of his elbow before raising his gaze back up to Chanyeol. He shifted between his feet for a moment while it looked like he was trying to figure something out in his head. His brow was furrowed and his lips were pouted just a little and Chanyeol couldn’t help but to glance down at them (they were really nice lips).

 

Kyungsoo spoke suddenly and Chanyeol’s eyes quickly shot back up to somewhere that wasn’t his lips. “I’m sorry that happened,”-several times- Chanyeol bitterly interjected in his head, “I think maybe he thought you were me? I mean I’ve been gone on vacation so,” Kyungsoo turned to look down at the puppy with soft eyes, “I guess he was waiting for me to come home?”

 

Chanyeol was about to gag from all the cuteness. _This_ is what he suffered for? Kyungsoo looked back up to him, his expression much softer now. Chanyeol blushed lightly at the sight and switched his weight between his feet a few times before thinking of something. He turned around to his satchel that was hanging off the chair behind him and reached into the bottom to grab the last paper inside. He searched with his other hand in a pocket on the side of the bag, feeling around the crumpled address list before finding what he was looking for.

 

                                                                                                   ------------------------

 

Chanyeol had called Baekhyun and asked for a ride, since his bike was currently unusable and he didn’t wanna lug the thing all the way back home. When he pulled up, his radio blasting some new Beyoncé song, Chanyeol walked around to the trunk and hauled his mangled bike inside. He threw his satchel in the seats behind them while climbing into the car. Baekhyun turned to him and raised his eyebrows, looking at him expectantly. Chanyeol hadn’t yet explained what happened, even after Baekhyun threw a tirade of questions at him during their short phone call.

 

He turned away from his friend to look out the window-after Baekhyun had given up waiting for an explanation from the sheepish-looking Chanyeol and started the car-and as they began to drive off he saw the front door of the house open quickly, Kyungsoo stepping out with an unamused look on his face and holding a newspaper in his hands.

 

Chanyeol turned back towards the road, smiling to himself, and a minute later he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

 

 

From: Unknown

u wrote ur number over my favorite comic strip, asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have read any of my other works then u know im not a writer at All. I'm tryin to get better but,, lmao life is hard. FYI the puppy was not home alone while kyungsoo was on vacation !! i imagined that being his parents house and both chanyeol and ksoo are like right out of high school ? Anyways the puppy was safe and happy do not worry :))


End file.
